1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic writing/erasing apparatus for writing an image on a rewritable heat sensitive sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a handwritten image display apparatus, a black or green board, a white board, a meeting board (on which disposable exclusive writing papers are put), and the like are well known. These boards are used to display an attendance of a meeting with a handwritten image which expresses the contents and progress of the proceedings of the meeting.
While the black or green board has an advantage that it can be used repeatedly by erasing a hand written image such as characters or numerals written thereon, it has a disadvantage that user's hands are soiled with a writing equipment such as a chalk, powder of the chalk is not good for user's health, and the written image tends to be blurred and to be disappeared.
Though the white board has the same advantage as that of the black or green board, it has a disadvantage that, since a marker pen used as a writing equipment uses a volatile ink, the lifetime of the marker pen is short, and thus the marker pen tends to be useless shortly.
The meeting board has a disadvantage that it uses disposable exclusive papers and it waste papers.
In order to eliminate the above disadvantages, a handwritten image display apparatus which can be used repeatedly, handled easily, not waste a recording medium such as papers, always written clearly an image such as characters and numerals thereon, not soil user's hands with a writing equipment and not deteriorate user's health are required.